The Bells
by Nehan Shinzui34
Summary: Soon after the death of L, supporters of Kira and members of the task force alike begin dying brutal deaths. While rumor of a curse leaks out and with the the world becoming more and more paranoid, Kira's carefully constructed empire begins collapsing.


The Bells by Nehan Shinzui

a/n: My first horror story, guys, yea! I'm so excited about this and I have a feeling a lot-well, maybe not a lot but...I just have a good feeling about this story so I just had to get it down. I think this might be inspired by the Oyashimaro(i think that's what it's called) curse in Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni and from when L was talking about the bells before he died and this episode of The Pillars of The Earth-the new episode where Jack's mom curses Alfred and Aleina's wedding and I got this great plot bunny. Um, like most of my stories this plot is as-you-go-along, though I got an idea for the ending like a minute ago. And I KNOW I should be writing more for my other fics but...but...gah..you know how it is when you have writer's block for other stories and then you have an idea for another one. Anyway, enough of my rambling. On with the story!

Summary: Soon after the death of L, supporters of Kira and members of the task force alike begin dying brutal deaths. While rumor of a curse leaks out and with the the world becoming more and more paranoid, Kira's carefully constructed empire begins collapsing.

Prolouge: The Curse

There was a fire burning somewhere and she(1.) felt it. There was a fire burning somewhere and she wishes they could feel it too.

"_He's the new L?_ she spat, venom lacing every word an accusing finger pointing at the man across from her. All of them turned to look, surprise spreading across their idiotic faces. "But, _he's_ the one L suspected the most! And all of a sudden_ he _gets to succeed him?"

Matsuda tried to say something, " I think the way he reacted to Ryuzaki's death proves he couldn't be! And besides, we can't let anyone know that...that...the real L is dead! And Light is the most-"

"Matsuda do something smart for once and shut the fuck up!" she snapped harshly; the man shrank back-she had never spoken to him in such a way before...

But this was now. And now was different.

Light Yagami didn't say anything for a moment just stood there and assessed the situation. Then, when everyone turned into an awkward silence, he spoke up.

"I _know_ it may seem strange at first. And trust me, if I was in your position I know I'd feel the same way. But what I think we need to focus on here isn't personal problems we have with each other-we should be trying to look for Kira-"

"I don't have to look for him, when you're _right here!"_ she screamed and tried to make a lunge for him but was stopped by Ide and Matsuda who tried to calm her.

"Please, try to understand." Light said calmly putting on a gentle smile. "I want to avenge L's death just as much as you do. And I'm going to use everything in my power to do that." He paused briefly. " I know hhow close you and L were and I'd like to think we were friends too."

She froze. She stared at him.

It was silent.

The audacity...the _audacity!_

She chuckled. It surprised them she saw, but she didn't care and she didn't stop. She laughed for a long time. So long she could hardly breathe and she had to clutch her sides as tears streamed for her face. She desperately gasped for air. Then she looked at him with hatred in her eyes and she knew he felt it.

"Light Yagami..." she whispered. They stared at her. She stared at him.

"I curse you...I curse you to suffer for the rest of your short life."

They stared at her. She stared at him. Light smiled at her.

The lights went off. She disappeared, leaving a mark in her wake.

A/N: wow that was terrible. But I promise it's gonna get a lot better later. I promise. It's just really hard for me to start out cuz I have so many things I have to write but I wanted to get this out. I planned for this to be longer and more detailed with the curse but I'll do that in Chapter One. sorry, please review.

1. this is NOT an OC just a really rarely mentioned character.

Nehan Shinzui


End file.
